


massage chair

by That_Randomgirl21



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chenry - Freeform, F/M, Henry Danger - Freeform, Piper is a matchmaker, i think, post-canon episode, this is lowkey crap but you know what i dont care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Randomgirl21/pseuds/That_Randomgirl21
Summary: in which henry and charlotte really want that chair, and piper has a plan.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Kudos: 33





	massage chair

Piper smirked to herself. Her brother and his friends were currently competing for their boss' massage chair...again. 

However, Piper had another plan. A damn good one too.

She wasn't an idiot. She knew how badly Henry, Charlotte, and Jasper wanted that chair, but she also knew about Henry's not-so-little crush on Charlotte.

So, her "challenges" were more like tasks, that she would have Henry and Charlotte do together, so that they can finally get together and Piper wouldn't have to deal with this any longer.

(She also knows that Charlotte's dreams were definitely about her brother, not Jasper, because it was well....Jasper.)

"So what's our first challenge?" Jasper asked.

Piper thought for a moment, how was she going to get rid of Jasper? Thankfully, an idea came to mind rather quickly, "you guys have to walk to Mount Swellview, take a selfie in front of the sign, walk back and show it to me."

Jasper threw his head back and groaned, "do we have to walk there?"

"Not unless you want this chair!"

"I do!" He turned back towards his friends, "bye!" And with that, he was out the door.

Charlotte and Henry took in some breaths, before preparing to head out the door before Piper stopped them, "not you guys."

The pair looked at each other, and then back at the girl in front of them, "why not?" Henry asked.

"Because I have a different challenge for you guys."

"Okay?" The blond boy said in a confused tone. He didn't know what his sister was up too, but he had a feeling he would not like it.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked from beside him.

"Uh" she started, "I need you to go to Montego's, and bring me back the receipt so I know you went! Together."

"Well isn't the whole point of this...to compete against each other?" Charlotte asked, confused as to why Piper had requested this out of all things.

"Yeah and why Montego's?" Henry added.

Piper stammered, "uh because I said so. Now go." She began to push her brother and Charlotte out of the door, despite their overlapping complaints.

"Don't you need a reservation to get in there?" Henry asked loudly so Piper would hear him, and tried to get away from her.

"I always have one just in case! Tell them it's under Hart now go!"  
_____

Henry had no idea why Piper had suddenly decided to make this a team now-even though, he and Charlotte were really the only ones on a team-it didn't even make sense! It's a chair for one person! How would this even work?

And Montego's? Really? One of the fanciest and exclusive places in Swellview? What was she up to?

Speaking of fancy, Henry and Charlotte showing up in not the most fancy outfits earned some looks-that or the fact that they rushed in here because man they wanted that chair.

"Reservation for Hart please?" Henry said, a little bit out of breath with Charlotte right beside him.

The host eyed the two up and down, "are tou sure you're in the right place?"

"I-yes we're sure! We saw the sign and walked in didn't we?" Charlotte replied, Henry smiled at her snappiness.

"It just seems like you weren't exactly-"

"Prepared? Yeah I know can you just get us a table." The blond was fed up already, he had a long day.

The host rolled his eyes, "alright. Piper Hart and...TBD?"

Henry put his face in his hands for a second before responding, "yeah. That's us."

The man sighed, "this way."

Once Henry and Charlotte were seated, the host leaned down to Charlotte and whispered, "you can do better."

"Well first, rude. Second we're not even together-and you're walking away okay."

For some odd reason, this had felt weirdly normal to Charlotte. She wouldn't mind if she and Henry had actually done this, date or not.

I mean-not that she would date Henry, no, they were just friends. Really really good friends, who sometimes acted like a couple, but all in all, they were friends.

"So what do we do now?" Henry said.

"Well I guess we could order a water and turn leave." The girl suggested.

After ordering, Henry decided to use this "challenge", or whatever this was, to catch up with his best friend. Things had been so busy for the both of them, between Charlotte in L.I.M.P and Henry being Kid Danger they had barely hung out at all. Sometimes they felt like they were characters in a tv show who got less and less screen time as the show went on.

"So....how's L.I.M.P?" Henry asked, trying to start a conversation with his best friend.

"Um, pretty good actually. The new kid from my science class signed up for it, he's really nice." She said, "he uh, kinda asked me out."

Henry stiffened, and tried not to show the jealousy he was currently feeling. He cleared his throat, "oh, what did you say?"

"I said no." She looked up at him, and saw a bit of....relief in his eyes? "I guess he just, wasn't my type I guess."

"Oh."

"And I uh-I think I like someone else."

"Oh." The boy said, sitting upright, "uh-who would that be?"

"Oh look! Our water!" Charlotte said, grateful that she saved herself from that one. 

"Two waters for the lovely couple!" Their waitress said cheerfully, placing two waters on the table.

"We already said we're not dating." Charlotte retorted.

The older woman scoffed, "Yeah, okay" she didn't look at them and took out her notepad and pen. "What would you guys like yo eat?"

"Oh actually we just wanted water." Henry said, handing her his menu.

"Really? You came to a steakhouse, the fanciest one at that, for water? You do know there's a corner store....well every corner!"

"Can you just bill us please?" Charlotte asked, clearly annoyed.

"Sure, be right back."

"So." Henry said, dragging it out, and propping his face in his hand, "what's his name."

"Um." Charlotte swallowed, "that's uh-not important."

"Isn't it? I am your best friend after all." He teased. Charlotte hated it.

"Well-"

"Here's your bill!" Charlotte took the bill before Henry could make a grab for it, he her mouth agape. "30 dollars? For two glasses of water?"

The waitress was confused, "you did look at the prices, right?"

"Well we thought we didn't need to, you really shouldn't charge 15 dollars for water!" The blond boy's playful mood had changed to annoyed very quickly.

"Are you and your girlfriend in a fight or something? There's no need to take it out on me."

"Okay you know what." Henry stood up, and grabbed Charlotte's hand, and raised it up, "we are not dating! Okay?" He then quickly let hrt hand down, knowing he was not helping.

"Yep!" Charlotte agreed standing up. "Just really good friends! Who are now leaving, and not paying 30 dollars for water! So buh-bye!" After Charlotte grabbed their receipt, they were gone.

Stupid Piper and this stupid massage chair.  
_____

Once they returned back to the house, they weren't surprised to see Piper there waiting for their return. "So, how'd it go?"

"You set us up!" Henry said rather loudly.

"Yeah! Everyone thought we were dating! Was this your plan?" The girl added.

Piper shrugged, a sly smile on her face, "i'll never tell."

"Whatever, here's the receipt, now who gets the chair?" Henry said, snappily handing it to her.

"Yeah, how was this supposed to help us decide who gets the massage chair?" 

"Oh I don't know." Piper said, standing up. "Guess I'll just pick randomly." 

"Well why didn't you do that first!" Henry exclaimed.

"I didn't think of it." She shrugged.

"Yes!" Charlotte said excitedly, "I got the chair!" Charlotte bragged in Henry's face.

She began to walk over to it before Piper stopped her, "wait."

"What?" Charlotte groaned.

"There's one more thing you have to do in order to get the chair." Piper said crossing her arms.

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Charlotte pleaded.

"You have to kiss Henry." She smirked.

"WHAT?" The two teens said simultaneously.

"Uh-is there anything else?" Charlotte asked.

"You said you'd do anything." Piper shrugged shrugged with one shoulder.

"But-"

"Girl code!"

"But you can't-"

"Girl code."

Charlotte sighed and turned to her best friend. "Henry?" She said worriedly. "Do-you have the chair."

"Char, she's gonna make me do the same thing." Henry said. "We don't have to, if you don't want too."

"I mean..." she started, "let's just do it, I guess."

"You sure?" He asked.

Charlotte nodded. All of this for a damn chair. Henry gently cupped her face and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, before crashing his lips onto hers. Everything felt...right, and natural. Like they could stay in this moment forever.

"Gross. I'm out." Piper said walking upstairs, sure she was the cause of this, but that doesn't mean she would like to see it.

When the two broke apart to catch their breath, they rested foreheads and Charlotte spoke in a soft voice, "it's you."

"What?"

"You were...someone else."

Henry smiled, "so...does this mean your my girlfriend?"

Charlotte smiled as well, "if that's what you want me to be."

"I've never wanted anything more."

The pair connected lips once more, the chair long forgotten. Who knew Piper Hart was a mastermind?  
_______

Jasper had came back exhausted from the walk to and from the Mount Swellview sign, swearing more than usual, he had no idea where Henry and Charlotte went, his guess was that they were making out somewhere but who knows. "Piper! I'm back with the-" he turned to massage chair to see Henry sitting there peacefully while Charlotte sat on his lap. Jasper honestly didn't know what to question first, what the hell happened with Henry and Charlotte or why they got the chair, all he could muster out was, "when did all this happen?"

**Author's Note:**

> hello this was kinda....bad but you know what i dont care i wrote this for myself AND its officially been ONE YEAR since i posted my first chenry oneshot!! so i guess we went from one crappy oneshot to annother. i have lika a BAZILLION ideas in my head for these two it's literally insane (after this i'll have 12 drafts waiting to be started on) UGH imagine if some of the stuff we wrote happened in the show...id be thriving.
> 
> but of course they said leave it to the fanfic writers to serve honestly at this point i feel like most of chenry is literally made up of fanon but oh well.
> 
> anywayyyyssss see y'all when im done writing the next one....which im pretty sure will be one based around cave the date but idk it could be something else cause like i said i have like 12 drafts so henryway byeee :)


End file.
